


【DMC】护工维吉尔【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 但丁因为一场意外失去了四肢，维吉尔负责照顾他





	【DMC】护工维吉尔【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 我闪耀的沙雕之心没能表达出来，我很遗憾的

维吉尔不擅长照顾人。他大半辈子都在为力量奔波，有时甚至不知自己的冷暖，到底是什么时候睡了谁，有了一个尼禄那样外冷内热的儿子，他也是没有头绪的。尼禄肯定很会照顾人，他多少让维吉尔想起伊娃，比但丁让他想起的更多。当然了，斯巴达的长子只是想想罢了，只是照顾人这种小事维吉尔是绝不会向他人寻求帮助的。  
再说尼禄也不在魔界。  
但丁已经睡下了，他睡得很安稳，偶尔嘴唇翕动流出一两句呓语，睫毛微微颤抖，应该在做一个不会被记住的梦。他被换上了干净的衬衣，那可是维吉尔手洗出来的，衣袖中空空如也，醒着的时候但丁要求一条裤子，维吉尔拒绝了，因为裤子对此时的但丁并没有多大意义，他大腿只剩下三分之一，穿裤子只会增加维吉尔两天后的工作量。  
没错，但丁的现状是，依旧会说蠢话，但不会张牙舞爪，因为他四肢的绝大部分都没有了。导致这一惨状的毫无疑问，是但丁的又一次犯蠢。  
在魔界安顿下来后，维吉尔和但丁能够更有计划地猎杀恶魔。感谢大概还躺在封印里的蒙杜斯，至少在两次对人类世界失败的进犯后他在魔界留下了一些人类风格的建筑，这让混了一半人类血液的双子有了一个能够休憩的地方，只是有时要清理吊在屋顶的木偶或者干脆无视他们被风吹得乱响的木头身体。在魔界待过更多时日的维吉尔告诉但丁有一强大的恶魔，它平时躲在另一个空间积蓄力量，每月按时出现，在魔界肆虐，可谓是魔界的阵痛，连蒙杜斯拿它都没办法，坐视不管的话总有一天它会积攒下足以冲破封印的力量。但丁亲切地称那个恶魔为魔界的生理期。  
那个日子又到了，果然魔界血流成河，灾厄四起，两人的战斗也异常艰辛。维吉尔不停地放出次元斩好清理那些被力量引诱而来的低等恶魔，但丁利用真魔人来与那个恶魔抗衡。他们携手重伤了恶魔，但那还远远不够，它庞大的身躯与骇人的触手令身经百战的双子也不免顾此失彼，维吉尔刚斩断一条触手又袭来一条，他灵活地闪身，光是擦过就让他的外套边缘着火发出一股皮革烧糊的气味。然而这还不是结束，那恶魔看似没有智慧，其实那是隐藏在丑陋身躯下的错误认知，它不放过任何机会，攻击应接不暇，终于它抓住了维吉尔背后的空档，触手化作尖锥向他刺去。  
维吉尔当然能躲开，他的瞬移是多少人羡慕不来的，可但丁不这么想，他觉得自己的哥哥会被刺中，为了这个错误的判断，他飞身过去推开维吉尔替他挨了那一下。触手贯穿了但丁的胸膛，抽走他的魔力，然后把他甩到地上，带着莫大的满足消失了。  
但丁倒在地上咳血，他的胸前被开了个大洞，仔细些甚至能看到那些破裂的肺泡。维吉尔来到他的身边，他装作没事人的样子对自己的哥哥傻笑，和他说：“嗨维吉尔，帮我看看我的手脚掉到哪里去了，我感觉不到它们了。”  
“你当然感觉不到，它们都被那个恶魔夺走了。”维吉尔说。  
然后但丁才算是安静地躺在了地上，没再说什么话。  
多么愚蠢，维吉尔想，为了救他而失去四肢？只有但丁能做出这种蠢事。  
于是在这一个月间，维吉尔就担负起了照顾但丁的责任。他倒是也可以不必这么麻烦，在他等了半天发现但丁真的不再说话后，收起阎魔刀把自己失去手脚的弟弟抱了起来。那种感觉……很难描述，维吉尔的确仍怀有“但丁需要保护”的意识，他是做哥哥的，即使他会把但丁钉到地上他也有这样接近本能的意识，当他这时把但丁抱在怀里，他的这种责任感前所未有地膨胀起来。因为彻底失去了双臂，维吉尔不得不紧紧搂住但丁，但丁没有反抗，连言语上的都没有，他抱起来如此的轻又如此的小，好像在维吉尔怀里的是一个玩累了的孩子。  
那种感觉让维吉尔不是那么理性地决定，一个月就一个月，照顾弟弟也是哥哥该做的。  
头两天度过的还算顺利，失去行动力又不太想说话的但丁是十分乖巧的，维吉尔也没能想到有一天他能用“乖巧”来形容自己的弟弟。但丁大概是受到了失去四肢的冲击并为此伤心，对普通人类而言遭此横祸都是一次重大创伤，对于他们更是如此，不过这倒方便了维吉尔，让他有了上手适应自己新工作的时间。  
把但丁从那一片狼藉中带回住处后维吉尔先帮他脱掉了衣服，但丁有点害羞，鉴于他也没法遮挡自己，就随维吉尔意了。他胸前的伤已经好了，维吉尔摸了摸，但丁除了咳嗽两声也没有别的反应，所以维吉尔猜他的自愈能力没有被剥夺，只是四肢暂时回不来了。  
确定但丁没有大碍后，维吉尔想他先要做的是帮但丁洗掉一身的血水。不管那些血是恶魔的还是他自己的，它们最终都会叫人发臭，以及头发打结。第一次帮弟弟洗澡，即使是维吉尔也犯了很多错误。他把但丁放进浴缸里，摘下花洒帮他冲洗头发。当初他们已经惊奇过了，魔界的浴室里也有花洒，没有接软管却能喷出水了，事实上与其说是水不如说是一种液态的魔力，有助于身体的放松和恢复，清洗反而是额外的功能。暗红色流下但丁的头发，淌到他的身上，随之而来的问题是那些水让他很容易滑到，没有四肢真是太不方便了，但丁没法抓扶，维吉尔也不能兼顾清洗和固定，他试了几次，最终的解决办法是他也进到浴缸里去，让但丁靠在自己的怀里来帮他清洁身体，而这时维吉尔的衣服早就湿透了。  
在安静之中但丁特别向维吉尔强调了一点，他要求维吉尔在帮他清洗下体的时候闭上眼睛。  
“为什么？”维吉尔的下巴搭在但丁的肩上问他，有点好奇弟弟的表情，“我又不是没见过。”  
“闭上！”  
维吉尔又问了一遍原因，差点被咬到鼻子。  
每一个认识维吉尔的人都能作证，他绝不是一个好脾气的人，他讨厌下流话也讨厌别人不听他的话，通常来说他甚至不讲话。既然他给出了解释的机会，还是两次，明智的做法应该是做出回答，试图从他的脸上咬掉一块肉是最错误的选择。不过凡事都有例外，看在但丁没了四肢的份上，维吉尔宽宏大量原谅了他的这次犯蠢，并且闭上了眼。  
他们都该好好感谢魔界与人间截然不同的环境，即使他们只有一半恶魔的血，他们也可以靠吸收空气中的魔力填饱肚子，免去了进食的必要，自然也没有了排泄的需要。这就帮维吉尔在这一个月里排除掉了一项繁重的工作，要知道上一次维吉尔在但丁上厕所时站他身边还是在三岁的时候，他要教会弟弟站着尿尿而不是每次都去叫妈妈。当时但丁大哭一场以报复维吉尔专横的教学，当晚他们的餐后甜点全都被取消了。  
不算顺利的淋浴之后，维吉尔给但丁擦干了身体，把头发擦的半干，然后用一条干净的毯子把他裹了起来。这对但丁很受用，因为缩在毯子里就不太看得出他缺少了手脚。维吉尔又去清理了一下自己，等他回来时但丁的头发已经干了。魔界总有些半魔用的上的东西，这里甚至有梳子。维吉尔拿来梳子给但丁梳理头发，有了淋浴时的经验，这次他也选择了让但丁靠在自己怀里。  
但丁的头发越来越长了，如果不提前梳理好，第二天就很可能向四面八方随机翘起来，而且还很容易打结。  
“你不打算剪剪头发吗？”维吉尔一边处理一个小小的发结一边问，谁能想到斯巴达的大儿子会在这里认真地给弟弟梳头发。  
“没有，别打我头发的主意。”但丁说。  
维吉尔轻哼一声，他现在需要一把剪刀。  
解决完后面，维吉尔又来到但丁面前好把前发梳到两边去。但丁撅起嘴，然后说:“我像是一个恐怖片里的孕妇。”  
维吉尔抬高眉毛表示他的不解，但丁又说:“你看过《活死人黎明》吗？”  
“没看过，我很少看电影。”  
但丁抬眼看了看维吉尔，又看向了别处，他的解释再次不了了之。

有些波折的第一天，相对顺利的第二天，然后是全新的第三天。晚上的时候维吉尔照旧帮但丁清洗，这比第一次要好多了，因为但丁不是血淋淋的。维吉尔还刮掉了但丁新生出来的胡茬，他的弟弟对这个没有像剪头发那样排斥。擦干净但丁的脸看着他光洁的下巴，维吉尔颇为满意，这种满足不在于他精湛的剃须手艺，他早就对但丁的不修边幅放弃了说教，但不意味着他就接受了，只是为这种事吵架让维吉尔觉得幼稚又麻烦，而当他有了亲自动手的机会就大不一样了，这类似于铲平坟墓栽上鲜花，令人心旷神怡且自豪。一切都打理好之后，两天都没怎么说话的但丁叫住了维吉尔。他看着又气恼又难过，但并非针对维吉尔而是对他自己，可惜没法像以往那样通过打一架来解决，通过语言表达所想对他们来说反而是更困难的事。维吉尔坐在但丁身边等待，他不是适合谈心的类型，也没有安慰人的天赋，等待是他唯一能做的了。但丁在放弃和开口间挣扎，表情复杂得维吉尔很难读懂，最终他还是选择了开口，艰难得好像消耗了他莫大的决心。  
但丁对维吉尔说：“我想做爱。”  
“好啊。”维吉尔说。  
这个回答对但丁而言好像过于草率，以至于他一脸茫然地盯着他的哥哥，像是没能理解他听到的。随后他的表情软化下来，嘟起嘴像是在发呆，他耸耸肩，笑颜明媚。  
他们没试过这样来做。维吉尔有时显得过分暴力，但他还没有截掉自己弟弟四肢的喜好，即使他真那么干了，他们也不会像现在这样做。但丁躺在床上，他刚刚爱上的毯子被掀到了一边。三天来维吉尔也是头一次正视自己弟弟的身体，他变得残缺不全，挥舞大剑的手臂和善于奔跑跳跃的双腿被夺走了，它们凭空消失，连一道伤痕都没有留下。半魔的身体不会有伤疤，如果缺少什么，看上去就像天生缺失，好比刻意不去塑造双臂的雕像。只是但丁不是雕琢过的石头，他是活生生的，摸上去温暖又柔软，会为温柔的抚摸眯起眼睛。维吉尔撩开但丁的额发，他的瞳孔收缩，又在哥哥的身影下舒张。颜色真浅，维吉尔这样想着但丁躲藏在白色睫毛下的眼睛，像是透明的一样。然后他亲吻了但丁。  
他俯下身，与但丁贴得这样近，专注又细致地吻自己的弟弟，那些轻叹与呼吸都被他一一捕捉。但丁无法拥抱维吉尔，这却并没有成为他们之间亲密的障碍，他配合着维吉尔享受拥吻，感受哥哥的气息在他剩余的肢体上游走，喷洒在颈间的鼻息和湿漉漉的吻让他忍不住发笑，贴在他胸前的双手又让他流出绵软的呻吟。他有理由怀疑自己的身体因为失去了一部分而变得敏感，当维吉尔揉捏他的胸肉，手指戳弄他的乳首，他便忍不住扭动腰肢，连牙齿都在发抖。  
维吉尔含住但丁发红的耳垂，舌头探进外耳道，但丁的声音听上去就像被抚摸肚子的猫，顶在他小腹上的东西也让维吉尔知道但丁有多爱这个。那双属于剑士的手握住了但丁的硬挺，缓慢又有力地套弄。维吉尔不常做这个，比起让他来，但丁似乎更倾向于自己解决好让维吉尔快些进入。不过现在但丁没法自己做这件事了，他被维吉尔握在手中，有些不安地蠕动，喘息声也变得急促。维吉尔亲吻他，轻声安抚他，大拇指平缓地揉按湿润了的端口，与此同时，另一只手伸向但丁的后面，令人急躁地在外面爱抚，然后缓慢地挤进了一根手指。  
但丁长长地叹息，他半闭着的眼睛被遮挡在带着淡淡香精味道的白发下，视线就像被蒙了一层轻薄的纱。更多手指进入他的身体，指节顶开他狭小的穴口，而身前的套弄也没有停止，快感顺着他的脊椎一波一波荡漾开来，他感到晕眩，仿佛被带到了云端。往常他会怎么做？他不在意疼痛，不是因为习惯了疼痛，只是不让自己在意。他会拥抱自己的哥哥，用他修长的四肢蛇一般与维吉尔纠缠，在热烈的情欲中主动迎接被他撩拨起的欲望。不需要甜言蜜语也不需要温柔的触摸，那些对但丁而言……看上去太奢侈了。  
当维吉尔真正进入但丁时，但丁发现自己好像哭了。他抿起嘴想藏起自己的声音，但他很快就失败了，他被拖起臀部，没有手臂去支撑的但丁只能弯折起腰肢，这让他甚至能看到自己的勃起和被进入的样子。随着被他的哥哥打开和顶撞，但丁呻吟出声，短暂的压抑后不成样子地叫了起来。  
“维吉尔……维吉尔……”  
但丁再次得到了哥哥的亲吻，维吉尔抓着他残存的下肢猛力地冲撞，毫无阻拦地顶进深处。但丁太想伸出手去抱住维吉尔了，敏感的地方被反复碾压，快感冲荡着他残缺的身体，几乎缺失了真实感，他想摸一摸维吉尔的脸，想拥他入怀，抱紧他好证明现在是真实存在的。那只强大又狡猾的恶魔夺走了但丁这么做的机会，他只能将自己全部交付给维吉尔，不安与快感交织在一起，模糊了他的意识。  
他们没有这样做过。维吉尔压在但丁的身上射进了他的里面，他们的身上都粘上了但丁射出的精液。粗重的喘息不分彼此，维吉尔退出翕动的后穴引来但丁一阵颤抖和啜泣。他们倒在床上，谁都没提清理这回事。

自那次欢爱之后但丁的心情好了很多。他不再总裹在毯子里了，衬衣没法遮住他的下身叫他有些在意，但总是落败于维吉尔不愿洗裤子的意愿下。对于维吉尔的工作但丁配合了很多，闭眼的要求也被收回了，还会哼唱维吉尔没听过的轻快曲调，看上去完全从失去四肢的阴霾里走出来了。  
还有做爱。他们更加频繁地做爱，不分昼夜。  
这种状态持续了有半个月，不出意外的话后半个月也会如此。在第二个周末，但丁终于松了口，他同意维吉尔剪短他的头发。  
“不要剪得太短了。”这是但丁的要求，他不知道维吉尔不理解他说的“不要太短”是指多长。  
出乎意料的是，维吉尔并不是沉默类型的理发师，他一边修剪但丁的头发一边与他闲谈，他提到了房子里像老鼠一样生生不息的木偶，它们令人生厌，但是手脚还算实用，如果但丁有需要，他可以去截一对回来给但丁，毕竟聊胜于无。  
“那种东西不无所谓。”但丁说，“反正下个月就能拿回来了吧？你可要小心不要再被偷袭。”  
维吉尔剪掉一缕头发扔在地上：“那不叫偷袭，它没可能打中我。你不会觉得不方便吗？我以为你很想念四肢健在的时光。”  
“你这么说的话，我是有点想念它们了。”  
剪完头发，维吉尔拿来一面镜子给但丁看，他皱着眉头左转转头右转转头，向上吹了吹他轻飘飘的刘海，严肃地质问道：“我不是说不要太短了吗？”  
“这算是短吗？才刚好露出眼睛。”  
“这就是太短了！而且你剪得左右不对称吧？右边比左边短那么多——”  
维吉尔拿起剪刀，让两边一样短了。  
“听着，我再也不会让你碰我的头发了。”但丁说。  
维吉尔弯下腰戳了下但丁的额头：“这么挑三拣四的话就长出手脚来自己剪。”  
但丁毫不退让：“真是太短了，眼前什么都没有，我能清楚地看到你……”  
然后是亲吻与交合，这才刚刚午后。  
事后他们惬意地躺在床上，赤裸着身体。维吉尔继续他之前提出的话题，他果然不适合谈心，不然他也不会再提起这个：“你真的不想要暂时的代替品吗？”  
“为什么你就不能打消这个念头呢？”  
“最初的两天你很失落，失去四肢的确是一件不容易接受的事。”维吉尔说。  
“失落？”但丁轻笑起来，“我不是在为那个失落，除了时有时无的幻肢痛。”  
“那你是为了什么？”  
但丁侧过头，魔界没有阳光，所以维吉尔猜测柔化了他的棱角的是漂泊在空气中的魔力。他眨了眨眼，浅浅地微笑：“因为你呀。”  
“因为我？”  
“在你告诉我，我感觉不到手脚是因为它们被夺走了的时候，我以为……”  
维吉尔等待但丁的答案，但他依旧没有等来，但丁扭开了头，闭上眼睛最终说道：“没什么，不重要了。”

那之后的第二天，但丁一个人待在家里，维吉尔照旧出去清扫恶魔，起码要保证不会有恶魔闯进来，当然木偶不算，它们全是最无赖的房客。而今天不同以往的有两件事，第一件事是维吉尔花了太多时间消灭恶魔，第二件事是但丁的四肢毫无征兆地回来了。  
这可和他之前昏睡的那一个月不一样，但丁盯着自己的双手，感觉就像一个新上任的爸爸。短暂的出神后他喜出望外，立刻爬起来想找到维吉尔告诉他这件喜事，然后痛快地摔在了地上。  
“是呀，我有半个月没走过路了！”但丁恍然大悟。  
等维吉尔满身是血地回来时，但丁已经可以正常行走了，还把房子翻得一团乱，他听到响动跑出来迎接他的哥哥。  
“嗨维吉尔！你瞧这是——你这是怎么了？”  
维吉尔抹了把脸：“我没事，只是和‘魔界的生理期’打了一架。你的手脚回来了。”  
“是呀它们回来了！”但丁笑着给了维吉尔一个拥抱，随后才意识到问题所在，“但是这也提前太多了吧？”  
被举起的阎魔刀解答了但丁的疑惑，既然它能切开空间，揪出一个藏在窝里的恶魔自然也不在话下。  
但丁的眼皮在抽动，提出了一个他心知肚明的问题：“你一早就知道能这么干，却放着我躺了半个月？”  
维吉尔收回阎魔刀：“没有，我刚想起来。”  
面对弟弟狐疑的目光，维吉尔不为所动，最终但丁放弃了追问，叹了口气：“这件事以后再说，你总得给我个解释。不过在那之前……”  
年长的半魔勾起嘴角，压抑了半个月的欲望此刻又蓬勃起来：“出去打一架？”  
“不！”但丁大叫起来，指着自己的下面，“你先要告诉我，你究竟把裤子都藏到哪里去了？”

——THE END——


End file.
